The present invention is directed to the total containment welding of plastic tubes. Various prior art exists disclosing different approaches for welding plastic tubes together. Prior patents disclose processes where the weld connection depends on the melt rheology of plastic resulting in nonuniform size of the weld connection. No attempt was made in the prior art to gain control of the size of the weld connection.
Prior art also exists disclosing different approaches to disconnect and seal plastic tubes. Such prior art patents relate to processes where a single clamp jaw of a holder is used to shut off the tubing and to form the seal during disconnect resulting in uncontrolled, nonuniform sealing process.